


Wherever You Are

by bloodonthesnowdrops



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Robin Hood (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), pre-evil queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodonthesnowdrops/pseuds/bloodonthesnowdrops
Summary: Dark OQ AU. Regina, Robin, and Daniel have known each other since they were children. After Dani’s death, Locksley swore to protect, support, and cherish the girl on her path no matter what. Robin watched her become the Evil Queen, and eventually, they both got consumed by the darkness. Could one reckless decision change the lives of the Queen and her loyal servant forever? Will they manage to keep the throne AND their friendship as the Outlaw Princess Snow White gathers the rebellion against her stepmother?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 5





	Wherever You Are

_Her life was perfect once._

_Just once, for some short period of time, she felt as if everything was falling into place. She had the man she loved and her best friend by her side. She had her loyal stallion and fields she could ride through whenever she wanted. She had her restless nights full of adventures with two boys who seemed to always drag her in some kind of trouble. She had her kisses under the moonlight and beautiful memories she made every day._

_They were always together: her, Daniel and Robin. The lady of the house, the stable boy sent to work here to provide for his family and the gofer, the son of one of the maids. Friends since they were kids, the troublemakers were always inseparable running around the mansion, laughing, playing, being reckless, and young. They were just children. They didn’t know and didn’t care about their social status, wealth, power. It was easy to be friends, especially with those big hearts of theirs._

_They grew up together side by side although Regina’s mother Cora hated the peasants being around her daughter. Dance classes, sewing, singing, knitting – all of it was boring and stupid making the girl even thirstier for adventure. They still managed to sneak out no matter how many locks there were to pick. Robin was always an expert in that. Let’s say, the girl was no stranger to that as well._

_Regina grew up to be a beautiful woman, refined and petite, with dark raven locks, sparkling chocolate eyes, and a dashing smile. Both of the boys became fine strong young men, and at some point, it was almost inevitable that they would see the brunette as a little bit more than a friend._

_No wonder eventually the two of three people in their little group would become closer. It happened on its own. Regina Mills fell in love with Daniel Colter almost as fast as he did with her. She was on the cloud nine sneaking kisses here and there, exploring this new feeling that only seemed to grow stronger every day._

_Regina wanted this to last forever. Was it too much?_

_Was it too childish to want something so human?_

_Being a lady, no, a princess, she couldn’t afford that luxury. Her life was planned, carefully calculated, and she was too stubborn to understand that, to give in, to forbid herself from being a normal teenager. Soaring in the clouds, Regina refused to admit that one day that life would be taken away from her._

_Her mother always repeated that someday she would become a queen. Regina didn’t give much thought to her words. She never did. And this is what it cost her._

_When the king arrived at their mansion, all she could think about was Daniel._

_When groaning and staggering, he lowered down on one knee, her heart stopped beating._

_When her mother exclaimed “Yes!” the moment he said those filthy words with a ring in his hands, she died inside and failed at restarting her own heart._

_And then something horrible happened just because one little brat couldn't keep a tiny little secret._

_She wished she’d actually perished right there, just fell onto the floor, and never opened her eyes again. There was nothing more painful and devastating than witnessing the man you love die right in front of you. This feeling was shattering, lingering and so sharp Regina thought her own pain was cutting her in half right from the inside. She wanted to rip her heart out of her chest and crush it with her own tiny fingers. Nothing mattered anymore._

_It was hell. Absolute hell._

_She forgot how to breathe. Her head was spinning and she wanted to barf not feeling her arms and legs. Numb, frozen, empty. Only lingering sharp pain piercing her body, burning her skin and heart. She was apathetic to everything around her looking at the dead body she held in her shaking little arms. Like if she would stare at him a little bit longer, Dani would suddenly move and wake up giving her one of his kind calming smiles. She would kill to see one of those one last time._

_Regina Mills died the second Daniel’s heart stopped. She didn’t feel anything. Her heart stopped beating with his._

_The girl almost passed out from crying and shaking but felt someone’s big warm arms encircling her, grabbing and lifting. She remembered not letting go of Dani’s hand until she fully collapsed letting the darkness consume her._

_She woke up hearing soft murmuring and feeling someone rocking her. Just for a moment she felt lost as if all of this was just a horrible nightmare. Regina wanted to stay in this tiny little space of her head where there was no loss, no pain, no emotions but then… the girl was suddenly swept away by a wave of sharp memories._

_She twitched and sobbed in her protector’s arms._

_“It’s okay,” quiet scooting voice in her hair made her shiver._

_Robin._

_Regina closed her eyes trying to shut all the voices in her head and not even trying to stop tears from coming. She was surprised there was still any left._

_Robin carried her all the way here and held her tight in his arms while she was crying. Daniel was gone and now Robin was everything she had left. That’s why she clung to him and buried her face on his chest. They sat there in silence mourning the death of their best friend, sharing the pain, holding and clutching onto each other as if otherwise without this support they would simply fall apart._

_“I know. I know,” his voice was quiet, broken, and almost desperate. Words couldn’t form into distinct sentences, but he still tried to be strong for her._

_Robin felt numb. Finding her laying on the cold ground, crying her eyes out, and clinging to the dead Daniel was the most heart-breaking thing he had ever seen in his life. He wanted to fall on his knees and cry with her, forget everything, let emotions consume him, and burn him to the ground. But Regina was still alive. She was there, she needed him more than anything._

_Regina soaked his shirt with her tears and only after some time managed to mutter: “What am I going to do?”_

_He wished he knew._

_Robin cleared his throat and answered:_

_“We will fight. Together.”_

_How could she trust him if he barely believed his own words?_

_She quivered in his arms and pain pierced his body one more time. She was so small, so broken. She lost the person she loved, and it was devastating. Gruesome. Depressing._

_Daniel wasn’t here to protect her anymore._

_But Robin was._

_“What’s there to fight for, Robin?” the girl sobbed, and her voice was a knife that stabbed him right in the heart. “It’s over. He’s dead! Dead... Lays there on the cold ground in the stables without a heart in his chest because my mother ripped it out!”_

_He closed his eyes._

_Regina was shivering and wanted to scream out of despair. Her life was over. What was there to live for when the only light was suddenly gone?!_

_“The love of my life is dead! And if I wasn’t so stupid and stubborn, if I listened to my mother and was a good girl for once in my life, he would still be alive. It’s my fault! Mine! He’s dead because of me!” her voice broke. “I wish it was me lying there and not him...”_

_He felt physical pain hearing her say that. Every word was a dagger that reminded Robin of Daniel._

_“Don't say that!” he cut her off. “Don’t you dare to say that! He chose to be with you. He knew the risks. You did nothing but love him.”_

_“And look what it cost him!” she swallowed. “It’s toxic to love me, to be close to me.”_

_“It’s not.”_

_“You shouldn’t be here, Robin. She will kill you too. I-” tears started falling down her pink cheeks again as she whispered. “I can’t lose you as well.”_

_“You won’t.”_

_His eyes were wet, exhaustion was taking over. But he needed to stay strong._

_Robin didn’t know what to say. The only thing he was sure of was that he would never leave her side from now on. Ever again. Even in the darkest times, he’d stay, even when there’s no light, no way out. She deserved someone who’d take her pain away._

_“She did that so I could marry the king. She killed Daniel to make me queen as if his life cost nothing!” she whispered not being able to control her trembling voice. “And now I have no choice. I’m forced to become the wife of the monster. I’m trapped.”_

_“Monster?”_

_“I’ve heard the stories,” she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. It was painful and scary talking about it. The perspective of the future seemed so dark she could almost drown in it. “People call him ‘The Kind King’ but... servants whisper.”_

_Regina swallowed tensing and Robin instantly pulled her closer._

_“They said he’d beaten his late wife and when she disobeyed him and decided to run away, he... killed her, stabbed her with a dagger himself, and made it look like she died from a deadly illness.”_

_She inhaled abruptly._

_It sounded horrible. No way in hell it was true!_ _Robin swallowed. "_ _Maybe those are just rumors.”_

_Her voice suddenly cracked and became deeper. Almost whispering she said as if it was a confession: “I’ve seen the way he looked at me, Robin.”_

_The girl quivered._

_His little Regina was terrified and he couldn’t do anything to help. Damn it!_

_“I’m scared. If I marry him, I’m going to spend the rest of my life trapped.”_

_He felt her pain. Every second of it. He felt sick only thinking of her marrying the king and just wanted to hide her from the world for good._

_“Why didn’t I die there?! Why?!” she cried out._

_“Hey. Shh,” his breath in her hair, his hand on her back. “Gina, you need to listen to me very carefully,” she stopped crying jut for a second and clung to him tighter, taking long deep breaths. “No matter what happens, you will never be alone. Ever. You’re all I've left; you’re my family and I will always be by your side.”_

_He meant every word saying it loud and clear so she wouldn’t miss a bit. He spoke from the heart and there was not a single seed of doubt in his mind. It was a wow for both of them. Robin engraved those words on his heart with gold. Forever._

_“Those aren’t just any words. I’m giving you an oath, Regina. And that will be my code of honor I'd never break,” Robin’s features changed, brows furrowed, jaw tensed as he watched Regina stare right into his soul with a quivering hope in her eyes. “I swear on my life that I will always follow, protect, and support you, wherever you go. Whatever happens. Always. Do you hear me?”_

_“Yes,” she whispered._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“With all my heart.”_

_“You have nothing to be afraid of. We only have each other now.”_

_Sighing, he ran his hand through the strands on thick raven hair and gently kissed her forehead._

_“And as long as we do, we are stronger than ever.”_

8 years later...

“I don’t care if some dwarfs were there to protect her! I wouldn’t care if the ground would suddenly part and swallow you. I need this girl’s head and you will bring it to me!” she hissed raising her hands and with her every abrupt movement of hers the soldiers flinched.

Every motion of her hand, every look, every inhale the Queen made could mean sudden death for both of them. Frankly, she didn’t even need to lift a finger to break their necks.

They didn’t do what she’d ask them to and now their faith was uncertain. There was only one command: _to bring Snow White to the Queen._

Was it really that hard?

Useless idiots.

She had been trying to catch the girl for some time now chasing her like a predator. Restlessly. Carefully. Fiercely. Snow was smart hiding in forests and villages, making people lie for her, lose their heads for her. (That girl was such a damn hypocrite calming that she was fighting for a great cause but sacrificing people’s lives in vain.) However, Regina was smarter. She never gave people the wrong impression, never posed as The Good Queen. Her intentions after taking the throne were clear: give out Snow and live peacefully or suffer the consequences.

She became the only true autocratic ruler of the Enchanted Forest just about a year ago now. She accused Snow of treason and murder of her own hideous bastard of a father not even waiting for his body to cool off. Posing as an innocent victim, crying over a grave of an old man, Regina carefully convinced people that Snow was the threat, the disease that would only destroy the kingdom and poison it from the inside.

Suddenly the woman, who waited for eight years to get her revenge, could finally breathe. Eight years of harassment and humiliation, of silent hatred, tears, consuming darkness, and painful wait. Her black past was now forever engraved on her soul, nevertheless, it gave her the strength to fight the world. Now she was finally free of all the things holding her back.

Snow was going to pay.

_Whatever it takes._

“Your Majesty, my Queen, it was nearly impossible to-”

She seized their throats almost lifting them in the air. The soldiers suffocated whimpering something in defense, but no words came out of their mouths. The Queen was furious and indignant, her eyes were black, fingertips sparkled with royal purple magic as she was almost spitting fire.

“Breathing will be impossible for you if you don’t bring me Snow White!”

No one even flinched as the queen was raging. All the people in the room stood still, stone-faced watching the soldiers suffer.

“Yes, yes,” whispered one of them, the other just rapidly nodded.

“If I don’t see her head in the nearest future, next time air won’t be the only thing you will lose! _Now get out of my sight!”_ she barked, fire burning in her black eyes, and the soldiers fell on the cold floor catching their breaths.

The queen snapped her fingers and two guards immediately came over dragging the unfortunates out of the room.

“Locksley,” she called, exasperated.

The tall man with bright blue eyes wearing all black stepped closer.

“Yes, My Queen?” no hesitation, no emotions on his face, he said.

“Bring me Norton. At once.”

She didn’t even look at him, didn’t bother to say ‘please’ giving orders to the man. There was determination, apathy, and coldness in his eyes that almost seemed silver in the light of the candles. In a matter of minutes, Locksley brought the man and pushed him into the room at Her Majesty’s mercy. The guard then took his place right behind the man, who also happened to be the head of the Council of the Enchanted Forest.

Locksley was a big man, very muscular, tall and intimidating as hell, with cold piercing eyes and a strong fist. He was a good tool for scaring people, making them talk, so the Queen always preferred to have him by her side. She could, of course, do the job herself but _hated_ the dirty work.

People could swear they’ve never seen the two separated. It’s like Locksley was somehow bound to the queen.

Everyone around knew who he was. Some even thought that the Queen had taken his heart and now was making him do whatever she wanted. It was well-known that meeting him or even worse being caught by him was a death sentence. His position in the castle was unclear: he kind of was _everywhere_ , did whatever he pleased, was the second person in the kingdom but at the same time was always in the shadows. Invisible but destructive.

Some even called him the Dark Knight.

The Queen had made him the head of the Guards and the Senior Military Advisor, but that weren’t the only jobs he had.

His expression was impossible to read. Putting on a mask of complete indifference, he ignored everything people were saying other than direct orders from _his_ Queen.

“Tell me you have good news,” the Queen clenched her teeth and looked directly in the eyes of the Counselor.

Norton swallowed, sighed, and said timidly. “I’m afraid not, my Queen.”

The woman glared at him angrily but didn’t say a word.

If Robin could express emotions, he would laugh seeing the poor old mad shivering under the Queen’s gaze.

Wimp.

“S-snow White is gathering an army to riot against Your Majesty and take over the throne.”

The Queen didn’t turn away, contemplating, processing the new information, and Norton kept going:

“She is recruiting people from the villages, some of the knights that are not happy with your reign, and advocates her own new politics that will radically change the lives of the citizens.”

The Queen exhaled almost turning red hearing the news from Norton. With every word, her nails dug deeper into the skin of her palms leaving burning red marks. “Not - that it needs to be changed, of course! Long live the Queen!”

Robin suddenly wanted to puke.

“That foolish girl just won’t take a hint!” she shouted and everyone in the room twitched except for Robin. “She took everything from me and now she wants my throne?! Oh no, over my dead body! She wants war – that's exactly what she gets. The ungrateful brat won’t get away alive this time!”

There was suddenly silence in the room.

“We need to come up with perfect tactics.”

People nodded.

She turned to one of the men standing behind her, a guard captain named Scarlett, and said: “Put a bigger bounty for her head and spread the information all over the kingdom as soon as possible. This will make hunters and outlaws interested in the play.”

“Will do, Your Majesty.”

“Locksley,” she looked straight into the man’s eyes: “Your men should suppress every hint on the rebellion, catch everyone interested in the riot against me. If someone so much as mentions something about it, agitates, plots, you act. I don’t care how. You and your people can get-” she smiled devilishly, _“creative.”_

He nodded.

“Good. All of you – dismissed.”

A loud whisper cut the tension when people started leaving the room. The Queen turned to the table standing right near the window and inhaled. When the tramping ceased, Regina closed her eyes and ran her palm over her face.

“Getting creative is an interesting tactic, but it gives just a little bit too much freedom to my soldiers,” the soft, almost sly voice said behind her back. A hint of a smile in it was intended to defuse the situation.

Their dark sides complemented each other. Her blind fury to his cold calculation. His mercilessness to her creative tortures. It was perfect as their hearts slowly turned dark together with every passing moment in this castle. It was a poisonous golden cage.

They had learned to live like that. Pretend to be strangers in front of others so it wouldn't make the Queen look weak. She couldn’t afford to have weaknesses as long as she had enemies that could use that against her. So, Regina treated him like everyone else, never once showed that she cared, and Locksley did the same thing. He was her loyal dog that knew his place. Robin himself suggested it actually, and at first, it was extremely hard looking at someone she cared about with such coldness and contempt, but then they both got used to it. It was all a brilliant act and they barely gave much thought to it, being their usual selves in private.

They had learned how to live by the rules of this world. Robin respected and admired Regina's dark side, never once flinched when she took someone’s life, and she did the same with him. Locksley turned into a cruel man but never once in his life he caused harm to Regina. He gave her an oath. And he was willing to do whatever it takes to fulfill it. 

Regina put her hands on her hips and said with exhaustion:

“What else am I supposed to do?” she was calm almost whispering as the man shortened the distance between them.

“I know, darling. The situation isn’t ideal, but maybe it’s just what we need to finally take Snow down. Show her what we’re capable of. She won’t hide or run away again. Not this time.”

It was late. The darkness of the night was torn by the candles standing on the table beside them painting with shadows on their faces. It was quiet, they could only hear each other’s breaths. They both were exhausted from today that’s why, giving Regina this familiar piercing gaze, Robin quickly fixed them both something to drink and stood next to her devouring the silence.

She took the cup in her hand and sighed.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I am,” he smiled with the corners of the lips.

They took a sip. Regina stared at the floor drowning in her thoughts.

“I never thought I would say that but... we’re not ready. The kingdom is torn, this chase only brought destruction and misery to the villagers. Those people would easily pick The Good Princess over The Evil Queen,” Robin pressed his lips together but didn’t say anything in response. She looked at the man. “What if we underestimate her? What if her army is more powerful than we think?”

She whispered.

“And maybe it’s just a façade. To scare you, make you beware of her actions.”

“I’m not scared of anything,” she snapped, voice hoarse and quiet.

“Exactly,” Robin chuckled. “She is just a silly girl who doesn’t even know how the world works. It’s a miracle that such a helpless and naïve creature could even survive out there for that long. How could you expect her to lead an army?” he laughed.

It did sound a bit ridiculous.

“True,” she whispered taking another sip.

“Look,” he started, and Regina turned looking into his eyes that were changing color in the dancing light of candles. “We are going to come up with the plan that will catch her off guard and then take her down. Just as _we_ always wanted. Snow White will get what she deserves, that I can promise.”

He wanted Snow dead just as much as the Queen did. And he swore on everything he believed in that the girl will pay no matter how many heads there were to cut. 

A small smile on Regina's red lips was all that Robin needed to be satisfied. 

He was always so reasonable, his voice scooting and calming. He was the only person in the whole world who could bring her peace even in the darkest times. It’s like Robin had a magical gift of some sort. He was always the sensible one while the woman was a slave to her own emotions. The Queen didn’t know what she would do without him.

“And you know I always keep my promises. Everything is going to be alright.”

Regina chuckled.

“Are you with me?” mischief of his face calmed her down, and the strange light feeling appeared in her stomach. She never stopped gazing into his eyes.

She trusted him with her life, her kingdom, her heart. Robin was the only person in the whole world that was beside her from day one, who was loyal and caring. The only person she could genuinely trust. He went through every up and down by her side and never once made her doubt him.

Robin was her right hand, her guardian, although she would never admit she was in need of one. And that’s why she wanted to believe every single word he was saying. That’s why his opinion was so valuable to her. And she’d be damned if she ever hesitated to follow him. Even in the grave.

“Always,” she nodded and for the first time today, genuinely smiled at him saluting with her cup.

The man mirrored the move, grinned, and took a long calming sip of the drink.


End file.
